Portable electronic devices, such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with communication functions, MP3 players, and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly commonplace. Some of these portable electronic devices may be configured to communicate with other devices over a wireless communications network. Users of these portable electronic devices may take these devices with them anywhere they go, which may allow these users to, for example, place phone calls, listen to music, check an appointment on a calendar, check email, and/or access the Internet and the information available thereon using the portable electronic device.
The user may hold the portable electronic device with at least one hand, which may limit the operability and general agility performance of the user. The user may use earphones, e.g., with an attached microphone, which may help alleviate the limitations of holding the device. The portable electronic device may accordingly be carried, e.g., in a pocket with, thus potentially liberating the user's hand and allowing him/her to move his/her arms in any possible direction while using the portable electronic device. However, the size of users' ears may vary between different users of portable hands free devices adapted to be attached to a portable electronic device, such as earphones. As an example, a young girl may have considerably smaller ears than an old man. This difference in ear size may be a concern with respect to the concha of the ear, and may result in a problem for a user to fit earphones into his/her ear. A medium size earphone may be too big for some users, and too small for other users, including users having non-extreme ear sizes, which may cause inconvenience.
A possible solution to this problem may be to produce earphones in different sizes. However, such solution may be costly compared with producing earphones in just one size, and thus may be undesired for this reason.
Another possible solution may be to attach separate foam rubber adapters of different sizes to the earphones. In that way, the user may adapt his/her earphones to his/hers ear size to achieve a better fit. However, it may be undesirable to have loose spare parts adapted to the earphone, as these may get lost, which may render annoyance or frustration to the user.
Yet another possible solution may be to fixate the earphones to the ear by using a metal frame or the like, worn over the users head. This may, however, be undesirable because it may disturb the aesthetic impression of the user's hairstyle, may be uncomfortable, and/or impossible to wear under, e.g., a hat and may be generally annoying or inconvenient for the user.
Yet another possible solution in order to meet this problem may be to fixate the earphones with clips, or the like, to the user's earlobe. Such a solution may, however, cause pain to the sensitive user and may thus cause a general inconvenience. Such a solution may also cause hesitation in particular among conservative male users; as it may give associations to ear rings and body piercing.